Find A Pet Song
Find a pet song aparece en el episodio de Hearth's Warming Eve. La canción cuenta con una serie de mascotas que Fluttershy presenta al tablero de Rainbow Dash con la esperanza de que ella va a adoptar una. Es la primera thumb|300px|right|Canción en inglescanción de la segunda temporada, el primer dúo de la serie, la primera canción cantada por Rainbow Dash en toda su longitud, y la canción más larga en el tiempo de pantalla, superando a la canción de Gala y Envolviendo el invierno. Letra En ingles ::[Fluttershy] ::Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is a pet that will suit you just right ::[Rainbow Dash] ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool :Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it. ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see ::[Rainbow Dash] ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me thumb|362px ::[Fluttershy] ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? ::[Fluttershy] ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is a pet that will get you :Fluttershy: C'mon, the sky's the limit! :Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Rainbow Dash: Pass. ::[Fluttershy] ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Otters and seals do not fly. :Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. ::[Fluttershy] ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler. :Fluttershy: Bigger. Cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely :Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel. :Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying: ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Rainbow Dash: Ya think? ::[Fluttershy] ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. ::[Fluttershy] ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat :Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. ::[Rainbow Dash] ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::D'you have something in a yellow striped bat? ::[Fluttershy] ::No. ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you ::[Rainbow Dash] ::What to do, what to do. *gasp* ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test ::[Fluttershy] ::Don't forget style, that should be considered ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter ::[Fluttershy] ::The one who is awesome and cool ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best ::[Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] ::So a contest we will see ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet ::[Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] ::In the world for me ::Fluttershy ::May the games ::[Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] ::begin :Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! : Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Contenidos